As computer-based systems, such as touch panel displays, monitoring systems, training systems, game consoles, appliances, personal computers (“PCs”), servers, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and cellular phones become more prevalent in recent years, intuitive human-machine communications have become increasingly important. Human-machine communications generally can be categorized as relating to user interface devices and machine interface devices, wherein a user interface device provides a mechanism for a user to input commands into a machine while machine interface device is a mechanism for a machine to provide feedback to a user. Even though such computer-based systems have been involved in our daily activities, they have not commonly been integrated with clothing, garment, and/or furniture.
A problem in applying computing machine(s) to fabric and/or garments is that computer systems and their interface devices are typically bulky and awkward to carry around. For example, currently available user interface devices, such as keyboards, computer mice, joysticks, phone pads, remote controls, and/or touch screens, have various physical limitations and constraints because they are too bulky and/or too heavy to be integrated into textile and/or a garment.